Kingdom of Pherae
by Lord Lelouch
Summary: Lycia attacked by Bern when Eliwood is ten. His parents are killed while defending Pherae. Follow Eliwood as he rebuilds Pherae and goes on to become a warlord that will conquer the Lycian League and create the Kingdom of Pherae. Better summart inside.
1. Prolouge: Tragedy

Disclamer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters.

**Summary: The Kingdom of Bern attacked the Lycian League when Eliwood was 10 year old. During the war both of Eliwood's parents are killed and the armies of Pherae were all but decimated with less than 500 remaining knights left. Eliwood has to rebuild Pherae which was left in ruins by the war with little to no aid from the rest of the Lycian League after the war. He will later go on to conquer all of Lycia and create the Kingdom/Empire of Pherae.**

**Couples: Eliwood/Lyndis (Main pairing), the rest will be decided later on.**

**Prolouge: Tragedy**

_Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring... Mankind vanquished_

_the dragons thanks to the efforts of eight heroes. These eight mighty generals_

_brought peace to Elibe. The continent was divided into nations, and the people_

_enjoyed an easy prosperity._

_The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded Bern, famed for its military_

_might._

_St. Elimine moved west, and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of_

_Etruria._

_The horseman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of his beloved plains_

_of Sacae._

_The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of_

_Ilia._

_The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the_

_Western Isles._

_The archsage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata._

_The heirs of the champion Roland themselves became the lords of the Lycian_

_League._

_Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, after Ostia it is the second largest country in the Lycian League along side Araphen. It was a land surrounded by mountains which made it a natural fortress where the mightiest horses ran wild. These horse were what made the Pheraen cavalry so fearsome when coupled with the skills of their riders. It was also home to some of the mightiest warriors in all of Lycia as the lords of Pherae from past to present were mighty general who were said to be descendants from the eldest son of the Champion Roland of the "legendary eight generals" himself. The Lords of Pherae were loved by their people due to their benevolence and wisdom in which they led. _

_It was now 980 years since the Scouring and though the were small skirmishes between countries Elibe enjoyed a quite peace. All this would change when the Kingdom of Bern attacked the Lycian League. The Marquesses of the Lycian League gathered at Araphen to meet the large on coming invasion._

_However, Bern deployed a second force consisting of two elite armies led by two of their Dragon Generals to attack Pherae through the treacherous mountain pass which no one expected them to use . Despite being caught of guard the Pheraen army that was left behind to guard Pherae while their Marquess, Lord Elbert, was at Araphen fought bravely against the in coming invaders. However, with many of their most skilled warriors having left with their liege they were basically slaughtered. Bern attacked even the defenseless villager who the knights tried but failed to protect. _

_Hearing this Lord Elbert and his forces rushed from Araphen back to Pherae. By the time they returned though the forces of Bern were already laying siege on Castle Pherae which was being guarded by the leader of the Knights of Pherae, General Marcus, who despite his young age of 26 at the time held steadfast and stroked fear into Bern force as the fearlessly led what was left of the troops stationed in Pherae to meet the enemy even fighting General Calaras, the second strongest of the Bern Dragon General to a draw and even wounding him causing him to retreat temporarily. However the difference in numbers eventually took its toll and the Knights of Pheare were now all holed up in the castle ready to die defending the wife and son of their liege, Lady Elearona and the 10 year old Lord Eliwood, as well as all the citizen from the surrounding town and villages the managed to get into the safety of the castle before the siege began. This was what Lord Elbert one of Lycia strongest warriors arrived to see………….._

"My god," siad a soldier next to Elbert as they stopped to see the carnage before them. The Bern forces retreating back temporarily having been repelled once again but from the looks of the force that was being gathered in the distance for the next attack which would probably start in a few hours there was no doubt that those defending the castle would have fallen had they not arrived to take part in the next battle.

Elbert looked surveyed the devastation before him with a calm but serious gaze. He could tell that even though he had arrived back just in the time to relieve the forces guarding the castle the next battle would be a bloody one and that many would die. He thanked the gods that he had given in when Marcus had insisted on remaining in Pherae to defend the castle should anything unexpected happen. He knew if not for his loyal General who he thought of as a brother the castle would have fallen long ago and his wife and son would have been killed.

Not wasting any time he and his knights rode swiftly toward the castle.

"It's a good thing we made it back just in time my lord. The castle would definitely fallen in the next attack had we not return." said a Harken, a 20 year old who was just recently knighted, as the rode next to his liege. Harkens was a very skilled swordsman. He would definitely go on to rival that of Marcus maybe even Elbert. That is if he survived this current predicament they were in.

"Indeed, however the fear the next battle will be a bloody one. We must hold steadfast if we hope to survive let alone live through it." Elbert replied before raising his voice and yelling in a commanding voice. "I expect you all to give this battle your all. The survival of Pherae depend on us. We will not lose!!!"

"Yes, my lord!!!" yelled the knights back they're eyes narrowing they're minds focused.

As they approached the castle one of the sentries opened the gates. And they all rode in swiftly not wanting to give the enemy a chance to attack.

Marcus who was tending to the wounded soldiers as there were to many for the healer to tend to got up and immediately made his was toward his liege who dismounted his horse and was also heading toward him. Marcus bowed a little as he approached Elbert knowing there was little time for formalities at the moment.

"My lord. It is good to see that you are well. Lady Elearona and Lord Eliwood are in the throne room. We have gathered all the citizens from the surrounding villages and towns. I was escorting Lord Eliwood in one of the villages when the enemy attacked." Said Marcus as he and Elbert made their way to the Throne Room. Elbert stiffen when he heard the last part. Sensing his question Marcus continued.

"I managed to repel the attack and escort the surviving villager back to the castle. Lord Eliwood is unharmed but the sight of so many deaths shocked him as it was his first time witnessing so many deaths but he fine now both mentally and physically.

Elbert pushed open the door to the throne room and was immediately assaulted by a hug from his wife and son before he knew it. Seeing them both fine eases him and he turned back to Marcus.

"Thank you, Marcus for defending the people of Pherae and protecting my family while I was away, was it not for you I don't know what would have happened." Said Elbert as the gave Marcus a brotherly hug.

"You're thank are wasted on me my lord, I merely do my duty. It was you who took convinced your father to take me in when I was fifteen and made me your squire. You have treated me like a brother. It is the least I can do in return for all your kindness." Said Marcus returning the heart before moving back and placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head.

"What's is the status of the forces left in the castle, supplies and the number of enemy forces. I brought back all the 2500 men who accompanied me to Araphen." Asked Elbert with a serious expression on his face now. Eleanora and Eliwood sat at the side as Elbert and Marcus entered through the door at the side of the throne room.

"Out of the 2000 knights soldier left to guard Pherae. All of the 800 guarding the fortress by the border of Bern were killed. Another 700 were killed while defending the town and villages giving time for the villager to escape to the castle. The rest abandoned their post at the other fortresses to reinforce the castle. Of 500 men left guarding the castle before your return only 100 are fully able including myself. The rest are who ever who can still stand and wield a weapon while the rest are being tended to by the healer but are unlikely to be able to join the battle anytime soon. We have enough supplies to last us a year but I doubt the will last that long. The enemy armies currently number to about 10000 maybe take a thousand or so depending on how much they lost today. They are being led by two of the Bern Dragon Generals, General Calaras, a mighty wyvern rider I managed to wound during battle but his injuries are likely healed by now, and General Gwen, a skill magic user on par with Etruria's current Mage General.

"I see," said Elbert. "Regardless of how you look at it the enemy outnumber us 5 to 1 and are being led by two of Berns most fearsome warriors. Even if we win the next battle the cost will be dear but we cannot surrender. If we do the Alliance army will be pincer from both sides and will fall. We must break them here defeat is not an option. Get the men ready. Warn the civilian in the castle. There a bloody battle in front of us."

"By your command my liege," said Marcus as he left to carry out his order.

Elbert turned to face his wife and son who were both looking at him. Eleanora had fear in her eyes for a moment before returning her expression to neutral. Eliwood had a look of fear which was soon replaced determination. That alone made Elbert extremely proud. It was one of the thing he taught Eliwood while training him in combat and strategy with Marcus and tutoring him in politics. That added to what he studied in Ostia had taught Eliwood to remain calm when faced with extreme danger.

Elbert approached them.

"This next battle will be the deciding factor. It going to be extremely dangerous. I want both of you to remain here in the Throne room unless I or Marcus tell you other wise." seeing them about to argue he cut them off.

"I know your skilled in the light magic arts Eleanora but it's going to be dangerous. I need you here to protect Eliwood. No Eliwood you can't come with me. I know you want to help but you're still to young regardless of your skills. This are battle hardened veterans we're facing. I won't allow you two to get hurt.

Seeing that there was no arguing with him Eleanora approached Elbert and gave him kiss before burying her head in his chest.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will, I promise," said Elbert hugging her close before letting go to hug his son.

"Take care of your mother," he said as he hugged his son. "Know that no matter what I'll always be proud of you my son," he thought he might as well say it as he himself knew how difficult the battle was going to be.

Turning around he headed for the door before turning his head back to smile at his family. Closing the doors he ordered the twenty or so guard outside it standing in the corridor to guard it with their lives. Something they all promised with fire in their eyes.

Elbert headed out to the courtyard seeing all his men on the in front of him and on the walls of the castle standing in stiff attention. Marcus came to stand beside him.

"This battle will decide the fate of not only Pherae but of the entire Lycian League as well. We may be out numbered and will be facing two of Berns strongest generals but we will not loose. This is the home of the fearsome Pheraen cavalry and the mightiest warriors in all of Lycia!!! Fight for our people!!! Fight for Pherae!!!!!!!"Elbert shouted as he drew his word and pointing it toward they sky. his voice sounded throughout the courtyard ringing in the ears of every knight and soldier to yelled back "FOR PHERAE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that all everyone (but the castle guard who would hold the castle should the need arise) mounted their horses and headed for the gates. The civilian who watched them cheered them on and silently prayed for their survivals. For so long as the Lord of Pherae was there all believed they would surely prevail.

As they headed out and got in to formation they looked ahead at the in coming Bern armies with the Dragon General in the lead.

"Marcus lead the right flank. Isadora you take the left. Harken you will come with me. Archer to the rear and provide cover for us. Infantry cut down all who try to pass you to reach the castle. The most skilled archers are to man the ballista."Elberts ordered.

Seeing the enemy beginning to move he order the charge. "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And as one the Pheraen army attacked. As the to armies clashed with a bang steel met steel hundred died within minutes of the attack.

Marcus thrust his spear into the first enemy in range. Before pulling it out as he swiped left and right killing enemy soldier left right and centre. Before throwing his spear into the air at an incoming wyvern rider while dodging the attack of another as he reached for his hand-axes throwing them at all incoming enemies. Finally running out of axes to throw he drew out his sword which was infused with magic( given to him when he was made General of Pherae's armies) and pulled out his spear from the fallen wyvern whose rider fell to his dead after his mount was killed and started striking at every one within range. He charged onward striking fear into the hearts of his enemies and instilling courage into the men under his command.

On the left flank Isadora was having some difficulties but fought on she was still young but was made captain of the one of the armies due to her skills. Despite being a woman she earned the respect of her peers. She and her troops were evenly matched with the Bern force managing to hold out despite being outnumbered but the situation began to change as more and more of her troops were killed but still they fought on. Suddenly her horse was killed when an enemy thrust his spear an it jumping of to avoid being crushed beneath it she dodged the next attack before running the said enemy through with her lance and before pulling it out and turning around only having to duck as she pushed it forward into an incoming wyvern rider, the force of the impact broke the spear forcing her to draw her sword as she swung it left and right killing every enemy within range. She and her troops were soon surrounded by the enemy. The soldier behind those surrounding them headed towards the castle meeting the infantry head on. Even as she watched she knew she could do nothing but continue to fight on and pray they didn't reach the castle. All that hope was lost when she saw the two Dragon General join their soldier of the left flank that were heading toward the castle. The rear guard fought hard but in the end were unable to stop them.

In the middle of the battlefield was Lord Elbert fighting like a demon as he ripped tore the enemy formation apart charging onwards killing enemies left right and centre pushing them back. Harken watched his liege from the corner of his eyes as he too cut down everyone in his path using his shield to block the strike of an axe wielding enemy before chopping of said enemies head. He could help but be left in awe at his lord skill, clearly the man was not the strongest warrior in all of Lycia for nothing. As they finished with the remainder of the enemies they looked around to see what else was going on. Marcus had almost taken care of all the enemies on his side of the battle. Elbert turned to look at the left flank what he saw made him look in horror. The left flank had been overrun Isadora and what was left of her troops were fighting for their lives as the enemy surrounded them the main body of the enemy had simply bypassed her completely and had broken through the rear guard heading straight for the castle gates which was at the next moment breached by a powerful magic attack from General Gwen as she and Calaras broke in to the castle. Elbert gave the signal for what was left of his forces too head for the Castle as they all rode swiftly.

Marcus saw the signal cutting the enemy in front of him he charged toward the castle coming along side Elbert and Harken. Isadora and the small group of survivor from the left flank managed to break through the enemies encircling them grabbing the horse of one of her fallen comrades she rode toward the castle as well.

The Pheraen army which now numbered less than 500 broke charged through the gate to find the castle guard fighting fiercely against the enemy taking three to four enemies with them in death as the Bern soldier continued into the castle.

"Marcus stop anyone else from entering through the gates!, Harken Isadora head towards the under ground and protect the civilians. The rest of you follow me to throne room!!!!!,"Elbert commanded. As he dismounted his horse and ran in the direction of the throne room hoping he wasn't too late to save his wife and son.

Marcus and his men killed everyone between the and the gate as the headed out and stood as a barrier against the enemies still outside the castle.

"I shall make orphans of you souls!!!!!" Marcus yelled at them as he tore through them like a beast. His men following suit.

Inside the castle Harken and Isadora headed toward the underground of the castle. Killing everything as they went. They met up with the guards outside the huge doors separating the civilians from the battle. As they fought on they finally began to push the enemy back. Once securing the area they headed toward the throne room to join their liege after telling the guard to stand their ground. As they ran through the castle which was littered with the corpses of their comrades and enemy they met fewer and fewer enemies. Clearly Marcus was keeping the enemy out of the castle.

In the throne room a fierce fight was going on. The enemy had broke through the door. Eleanora led the guard as she attacked the enemies with light magic. She had hid Eliwood out of sight. Her heart sank when she saw the two Dragon General enter. She knew there was no chance of her beating either of them but she refused to give up. The royal guards formed a protective ring around her prepared to defend her to death.

"You've fought well Lady Eleanora," said General Gwen, a brown haired woman with sharp blue eyes. "But that is as far ass you go. Surrender now a we might spare your life.

"Yes the soldier outside should have dealt with your husband already," Said Calaras, a man with green hair and grey eyes. "There's no need of you to follow him in death."

"I doubt that my husband is not easily beaten," said Eleanora firmly. "As for surrendering, I would rather die that had Pherae over to the likes of you.

"Suit yourself," replied Calaras as he ordered his men to attack. The royal guards fought hard but in the end were defeated .

Eliwood who was hiding by the side of the room watched in horror as Calaras ran his spear through his mother abdomen and Gwen send a blast of fire at her chest.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!,"he yelled as he gripped the hand and a half sword that he was holding onto, pointing it at Gwen he ran at her. The two generals and Bern soldiers in the room were caught of guard as they hadn't seen him. Gwen's eyes widened in shock as Eliwood's sword when right through her heart. She stared at him and the hatred in his eyes before looking down at the sword in her chest before slumping down to the ground the light leaving her eyes as she fell never to rise again.

"You brat," shouted Calaras as he kicked Eliwood who came to land on his mother. Who was barely clinging onto live.

Eleanora looked at her son as he looked into her eyes. Using the last of her strength she touched his cheek. "I …….. love ……….youuu……. Eliwood-d-d,"she said before closing her eyes as her life left her.

Eliwood couldn't believe it his mother was gone. She would never hold him or hug him again. He felt tears fall from his eyes. Before turning around when he heard a roar of fury. There in the middle of the doorway stood Elbert with a look of fury in his eyes.

Elbert charged forward killing everyone in his path as he came to stand protectively in front of his son. The Bern soldier began to attack he cut them down before they could even move. He focused the main aim of his attack on Calaras who was having trouble keeping up. Elbert despite the look of it had gotten tired from the eight hours of continuous fighting and it was beginning to take its toll. His movement were sluggish but he could still keep up with Calaras though it was becoming harder and harder to avoid his attacks and that of the enemy soldiers. Had he been fully rested they would all be dead by now. But he fought on he was all that stood between them and his son.

Suddenly a spear pierced through his abdomen. He chopped of the head of the man who thrust it and fought on. It became harder and harder though as the blood lost was getting to him. Seeing his chance as he parried one of Calaras's attacks he thrust his sword into the man heart before bringing it down. However as he did so one of the enemy soldier sent his sword through Elbert's chest puncturing one of his lungs. Calaras dropped on to the ground dead. Elbert grabbed the arm of the man who stabbed him thrust his sword into the man's head killing him instantly. Before dropping to the ground as Marcus(who had finished with the enemies outside), Harken, Isadora and their men entered a look of horror on all their faces as they rushed toward their whose son was already by his side.

"No father, please hold on, hold on please."Eliwood begged as he held on to his father tightly as he cried. Elbert merely looked up at his son holding on tightly to his hand as he squeezed it trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Eliwood I can't. I didn't mean to leave alone like this. Please forgive me." he said turning to his retainers. "Marcus take care of Eliwood for me, teach him all he needs to know. You've always been a brother to me in every way that matter. Help him rebuild Pherae. He's to young to shoulder all this on his own yet. Harken, Isadora and the rest of you, my brave knight help my son and lend him your strength. He will need it for what's to come. It was an honor to have been served by ones do selfless."

"No it was our honor to have served you my liege," cried the knights surrounding their liege as they knelt with their hands to their heart bowing their heads. Elbert smiled as he turned to his son.

"You must lead our people in my place now Eliwood, protect them with all your might and rebuild Pherae" he said to his crying son. "remember no matter what your mother and I will always be proud of you."

"I … love …. you my………… son," Elbert managed to breath out before he closed he closed his eyes, his hand falling limply to his side.

"No father please open your eyes………… don't go please," Eliwood cried holding his father's hand shaking him before turning his head as he felt a hand on his shoulder. I was Marcus looking sadly at him.

"It's alright Lord Eliwood, It will all be alright," said Marcus as he held the little boy as he cried.

All around him the knights looked down sadly some of them crying as well. They had won the battle but at a terrible price. The Pheraen army was all but decimated. Their lord was dead leaving all his burdens on the shoulders of his 10 year old son. All knew that difficult times had befallen Pherae and they would all have to stick together to make it through it.


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

_The death of the two Dragon General, General Calaras and General Gwen, and the defeat suffered by the armies led by them sent a shockwave throughout battle had caused Bern a fourth of their entire forces and two of its most powerful had put a halt to Bern's desire to invade The Lycian League and an agreement for peace was reached ending the conflict. However Pherae was in ruins while many of the villages to the west of Pherae was left intact many of those the east were destroyed. It was clear to all that hard times had befallen the people of Pherae. Their Marquess had died a hero's death leaving his young son barely more then 10 to inherit his throne. Despite this the people of Pherae were confident that the yound boy would grow up to be a magnificent leader._

_General Marcus assumed the guardianship of Lord Eliwood and was to help guide him in leading Pherae and its people. The funeral for the Lord Elbert, his wife and the many soldier who died defending Pheare was held a week after the battle. All the citizen of Pherae attended it as did all the other lords of it was the Lycian Council meeting that was requested by Marcus to help rebuild Pherae. However many of the other Lycian lord were spiteful of the late Lord Elbert and refused to lend any aid saying that they were busy trying to restore their own territories after the brief conflict with Bern. Which was all in truth a load of lies as their land were barely touched by the Bern forces._

_Pherae was basicaly left to fend for itself by the other lords of Lycia. However this meeting would one day be the regret of many of them as the betrayal felt by Eliwood at the refusal of these so called nobles who would most likely have lost all their lands and power had it not been for his father's sacrifice . He would one day rise above all of them and destroy the Lycian League and found the Kingdom of Pherae would be a steel warrior, a master horseman and master strategiest to be feared and respected by all. No he would no condemn the people but he would kill their unjust lord and in return be cheered by all. _

Eliwood sat at the dining room of the now barely recognizeable Castle Pherae. Next to him was Marcus who was arguing with many of the other Marquesses of the league at their refusal to lend aid to Pheare for its restoration. Lord Helman, Marquess of Santaruz, who was injured slightky by the Bern forces in Araphen when they briefly breached the castle there insisted on attending this meeting and had agreed without hesistation to help. He had been a good friend of Lord Elbert and had always treasured Eliwood as a son as he had no children of his own. Lord Hausen, Marquess of Caelin had also agreed to help where ever he could. Lord Xander, Marquess of Ostia and father of Hector whom Eliwood was a good friend of, also agreed but there was very little he could do to help as Ostia didn't have much to spare being the ruling government of Lycia. The rest had outright refused to help in any way claiming they were busy rebuilding their own territories. As the argument went on. Eliwood decided that he had enough. Grabing hold of Marcus's upper arm making him look at him he stood up causing all to fall silent.

"Lord Helman, Lord Hausen and Lord Xander, I thank you for the aid you have agreed to lend Pherae. You have my sincerest gratitude." Eliwood said with practiced grace bowing his head slightly at them before turning to the other Marquess and continuing. "My fellow lord, I understand the difficulties you are facing and thank you for your consideration and hope you succeed in rebuilding your lands. Now if you may excuse me, my general and I have important matters to discuss regarding the reconstruction of Pherae. I bid you all good day."

With that Eliwood made for the door followed shortly by Marcus. They headed straight to his chambers at the other side of the castle in silence. After closing the door Eliwood turned to Marcus.

"Many of them are too spiteful and jealous of my father and don't want to lose the power they would gain if Pherae is left in ruins. We can expect no aid from them regardless of how long we argue. Santaruz will most likely aid us as Lord Helman has a good heart. Caelin and Ostia will only be able of lending us little aid. we are basiclly on our own for now." Eliwood said keeping a blank expression on his face.

"Indeed we are my lord." Said Marcus sadly.

"Don't worry Marcus I have a plan it will be long and difficult to accomplish and we'll be in for at the very least 5 rough and difficult years but I believe we'll get the most out of this than any other way."Eliwood said. Seeing Marcus's questioning look he continued.

"Many people in the League have been left homeless and orphaned due this conflict. You will send out some of you're men and bring them to Pherae so that we can give them shelter. Those orphaned will be taken into the orphanage we will build and later be drafted into the army when they are old. Those already old in enough will be drafted immediately. I'm guessing that after the suffering that has been endured by the lost of their families and loved ones they will be grateful to us and will desire to be able to protect themselves. By doing this we will be able to instill loyalty into them toward the House of Pherae." Explained Eliwood.

Marcus looked at his new leige as though seeing him in a new light. He had to admit the plan was a good one. By taking in these orphans and homeless people, they would no doubt be eternally grateful toward his young lord. This would definitely work in building up an extremely loyal army, and by training them from a young age they would no doubt grow to become exceptional warriors. This would go along way in restoring Pherae's military. It would be a slow and long process but in the end would yeild the most benefits.

"We will most likely have to spend a lot of the treasury in rebuilding the homes of the villages and town as well as buying supplies to sustain them. We will encourage the argiculture in many of them so as to bring back up our food stocks. We will also claim the land on the backland of Pherae as no one has. It is rich in gold, silver, wood, steel and other priceless gems. This will help replenish our coffers.

Marcus nodded showing that he understood not to mentioned liked the idea. Lord Eliwood had been taught strategy since a young age and was quite inteligent and insightful in many area as he spent all his time during which he was returned to Pherae from his studies Ostia in the castle library reading up on the land of Pherae and all the other countries. That is when he wasn't busy being trained by his father and Marcus or tutored in politics.

"We will also have to pick another site to build a new castle for Pherae," Eliwood continued. When he saw Marcus staring at him he continued. " Don't get me wrong Marcus. I like this castle very much however it is too exposed. We won't have build a castle from scratch as the location I have in mind already has one. I'm talking about the one surrounded by the mountains situated a top a hill six hours from here. I've read that it was used by Roland himself during the Scouring. I found detailed maps of the castle in father's personal library in his studies from what he researched Roland's sword Durandal, the sword of sacred fire is hiddened in the chambers deep beneath the castle. Father also managed to learn that the House of Pherae is decendent directly from the eldest son Roland himself. There are many other small branches but the House Pherae is basically the main branch."

Marcus wasn't surprised by this revelation as he had helped Elbert in his research of it and judging by the look Lord Eliwood was giving him he knew it as well. What he was surprised at was Eliwood knowing about the castle. Clearly, his lord was a lot more sneaky that he was given credit for.

"The key to entering the chamber is this ring. It has been worn by all the Lords of Pheare. I have no idea where the entrance to the chamber is yet but I know you do. I'm not going to force you to tell me were it is as I know you'll tell me when the time is right." Receiving a nod from Marcus he continued.

"We will renovated the castle increasing it's defences and enlargening it. The main design will be known only to you and me and those we believe we can trust. Once it's finished we will move there and turn this castle into a training academy for the knights as well as a fortress for Pheraes defences. I also want to gather skilled warriors, mages and druids across Elibe here in Pherae as I want to build a diverse army for Pherae." Eliwood said. " Oh and I was thinking of naming it Pendragon. It has a nice ring to it.

"I understand my lord. We will also continue with you're training once thing have settle. I hear that you desire to learn the arcane art to couple them with you swords and other weapon skills."Marcus said. He received a confriming nod from Eliwood.

"Very well, I shall go divide our forces accordingly to carry out your orders."Marcus said before placing his hand on Eliwood's shoulder giving it a light squeez. "Might I suggest that you spend some time with Lord Hector. Being a friend at times like this might help. I must say I'm proud that you are capable of holding yourself together my lord but you must take care of your heart. I will be here no matter what and aid you with all my might."

Eliwood looked up at Marcus and smiled a little. "Thank you, Marcus. I think I'll do just that. Be careful I don't want to lose you as well."

"You needn't worry my lord. I'll always be here for you." Said Marcus smiling at his lord.

Marcus left the room to carry out hi order and Eliwood when to find Hector. He spent much of his time with Hector while the latter was in Pherae. Hector did his best to get his friend mind of his grief and was glad to see he helped ease his friend heart a little. They had even had a spar with each other which ended in a draw. This led to them promising to spar once every two months. This would later go on to amuse Eliwood as he would go on to win almost all of them with the rest ending in draws though Hector will never give up trying to best his friend. This would go on to strenghen their friendships as Hector would later go on to become one of Eliwoods mightiest generals and right hand when he expands Pherae in the future.

_To be continued._

**Please review so I can see what you all think. I welcome any crititism as it would help me along the way. Update will be at the most two chapter a month as I'm still building the plot. **


	3. Beginings of conquests

**Chapter 3: Restoration of Pherae**

_When Roland was crowned King of Lycia after the Scouring, all of Lycia was united under one banner. Rather than governed by a council of peers, absolute authority was vested in the Valorous Knight. Though Roland brought many revolutionary changes to the smattering of provinces called Lycia, few of his implemented changes lasted through the ages. Originally, Roland had separated Lycia into interconnected provinces and districts, each headed by a governor that was not from his family. Roland had wisely reasoned that after his death, Lycia's democracy wouldn't collapse due to an internal power struggle. Unfortunately, despite Roland's precautions, Lycia did just that after the death of their beloved leader._

_Regional governors were either swiftly displaced by Roland's heirs, or voluntarily gave up their positions. In less than a fortnight, all of Roland's efforts were undone as chaos and bitter civil war raged through Lycia. Ostia, Pherae, Laus, Araphen, Kathelet, Santaruz, Thria, Ciaran, Tania, Caelin, Tuscany, Ryerde and Worde all declared for different lords, breaking the already fragile kingdom into a series of small holdings. Thirteen family members of Roland raised their banners and summoned their vassals for battle. What ensued would be known as the War of Heirs, the bloodiest conflict in the history of Elibe fought between men._

_Arguably, not every lord was fighting the battle for Roland's crown. Some provinces, such as Santaruz, Caelin, and Pherae, were content to defend their lands and titles from encroaching neighbors. Before alliances were forged between the various heirs, no single province was conquered, though every bidder for the crown knew that if he or she controlled two provinces, Lycia would fall to their might._

_After five vicious years of internal strife, the end came with surprising suddenness. It was then that Pherae, which was ruled by Roland's only son Rohan, and Ostia, ruled by Roland's younger brother Artimus , first allied together, a mutual friendship that would last one thousand years. With Santaruz and Caelin neutral in the war, Pherae was the only duchy that was willing to withdraw its bid and declare for another. The combined might of Pherae and Ostia proved to be unstoppable, as none of the other lords unbent enough to withdraw their claim and form alliances. Selfishly guarding their 'right' to the throne, the lords that opposed Ostia crumbled before the Pherae-Ostia allied armies. Before long, Araphen, Kathelet, Santaruz, Tania, Caelin, and Tuscany surrendered their claim and bowed out of the race. The lords of Thria, Ciaran, Ryerde and Worde fought to the last man, but were crushed in battle, stripped of their titles and exiled from Lycia. Thria and Ryeder were placed as under Ostian rule, while the two others were declared to be free cities, ruled by a council of city elders. Laus, seeing the dreadful fate of its neighbors, submitted grudgingly without a fight._

_After the bitter War of Heirs came to an end, the various lords were summoned by a victorious Ostia to convene at Santaruz. With the war of swords over, the war of tongues began. Though defeated, the rebellious lords refused to allow the Ostian Lord to be crowned the new king. Over the five years of strife, the lords had grown accustomed to their independence and self-rule. Due to this, they vehemently opposed vesting the same authority in Ostia as they once gave to Roland. Roland commanded undisputable respect and loyalty from his countrymen; Ostia did not._

_After a series of drastic compromises, the lords agreed upon the Lycian Covenant. The Lycian League was created, establishing a council of peers with Ostia at its head. The articles of the Lycian Covenant loosely established a coalition of territories that would collectively be known as the Lycian Alliance. As members of the alliance, they swore to defend mutual interests, respect Ostian supremacy, attend a council held in Ostia every few months, and never attack another Lycian state._

Its been five year since the battle against Bern and Pherae has been healing well this past few years. After ascending the throne as Marquess Pherae, Eliwood implemented many changes that revolutionized Pherae. Pherae due to its position deep within the league made heavy trading impossible. However, Pherae did have a wide range of natural resources such as gold, silver, iron, steel and wood. Not to mention its cultivated farmlands which were quite fertile. While its natural resources were not as abundant as those in other territories it had a much more variety compared to the other territories. This made Pherae capable of self sustaining itself without help. Even so the past five years had not been pleasant as bandits ran wild across the country side. The Pheraen army that survived the battle against Bern was stretched thin defending the citizenry but still managed.

Due shortage of food suffered by the citizens during that time, and the varying seasons in Pherae from year to year, the citizens of Pherae looked for another way of supplementing their diet besides depending on their cultivated farmlands. To survive, both men and women practiced swordsmanship or archery, both proving to be important skills when hunting the plentiful wild game in Pherae. It was wholly common to send a few hunters every couple weeks or so to bring back a side of venison for the village feast. Rather than jealously hoarding the noble's right to hunt _royal_ game, the ruling Eliwood frequently relaxed the archaic traditions and encouraged his people to hone their skills on the hunt. This was intentionally done so as to create a well trained of militia which would later be absorbed into the army where they would be further trained in horsemanship and other weaponry. In other words at least half the Pheraen citizenry were raised to become soldier. Unlike the other nations to be a knight of Pherae one didn't need to bee of noble birth. Eliwood had proudly stated to his people that it didn't matter to him that his knight weren't born as noble as ones birth did not determine their value as a knight. It was their ability. This enabled the Pherae's military to begin to grow back to what it was steadily.

Castle Pherae undergone a very heavy renovation than was initially expected. It was refurbished in a completely Spartan fashion but did have some grandeur to it. The castle walls were twenty feet thick at its narrowest point. It had a huge tower every two hundred yard with a siege engine on it to answer the fire of any attacking siege engine. It now had three heavily fortified inner keeps instead of the standard one like it use too. These extra bastions were made to serve as lodging for the Pheraen Knights and to act as storage supplies. It would also act as a place for the citizenry of the surrounding towns and villages to take refuge in should the need ever arises. These tunnels were connected by large underground passage way that allowed easy access to and from the keeps.

The blacksmiths of castle Pherae were considered to be some of the best as the weapons and armors worn by the knights of Pherae were considered to be among the strongest and most durable in Lycia. Phearen knights have always placed quality above quantity which was what made them fearsome warriors to meet on the battle field. Eliwood had been steadily rebuilding the Pheraen army with a lot of help from the knights that survived Elbert reign starting with the cavalry over the past five year. He had made it compulsory for cavalrymen to be proficient in using every weaponry from swords to axes to lance to bows. They also had to excel in fighting on foot so as to be skilled infantrymen should their horses be killed. Hell he went as far as creating a special group of mounted mages which was no mean feat. Though the other nations thought of it as rumors it was quite true but he chose not to correct their opinions. Other than its cavalry the Pheraen army infantry was also nothing laugh at.

In an attempt to make heavy trading possible Marcus proposed a plan to improve the small port town of Pherae called Redwood. This was met with moderate success but nothing fantastic. Marcus further decided to create a navy for Pherae. While in the past Pherae did have a small number of ships for military purposes it never possessed an armada of fleets . The Lycian Council had grown suspicious of Pherae's intentions and brought out the subject during one of the council meeting. Marcus who always accompanied Eliwood to these meetings explained that it was for the improvement of Pherae's society and strengthening of its army as a precaution to what happened five years ago. Besides it was no business of the council's as every territory of Lycia was self governed by their marquess as stated in the Lycian Covenant. The improvement of the port city also made a wide range of seafood available to the citizenry.

Port Redwood later became the naval base of Pherae's newly formed fleets. The fleet was small in numbers but as usual for Pherae they made up for it with quality training and discipline. Not to mention the ships that were build were of a high quality. The soldiers were made to practice every day to improve by the few skilled seamen Eliwood managed to gather in Pherae.

Eliwood had also employed skilled sages and druids to help him in learning the arcane arts as well as training a group of mages and shamans for his army. Needless to say the cost of all this had nearly emptied Castle Pherae coffers but it the end it benefited Pherae much and the gold began to flow back into the castle vaults as Pherae began to prosper again.

Pheraes military was now consisted of 6000 fully trained knights with another 10000 still intraining half of which would finish their training by the end of the year and many more who would enlist once they came to the right age. Marcus and Harken had been working closely together in rebuilding Pheraes might and their hard work was finally beginning to pay off.

Once while travelling to Ostia Eliwood came upon a merchant by the name of Merlinus who requested to serve House Pherae. Despite his slightly over flamboyant , cowardly and quirky manner and pride Eliwood saw potential in the man and despite the misgivings of his vassal accepted his offer. This proved to be a great stroke of luck as the man proved to be genius in his filed of work and improved Pherae economy greatly using his acumen to deal with all financial matters. Overtime he became less fearful and timid. He was also very outspoken in his opinions and is harsh to those he believes to be are a treat to Eliwood. Needless to say this made him quite fast friends with Marcus due to his loyalty to Eliwood which some might say to be a little overboard but heck that what it takes to earn Marcus's approval.

Merlinus also provided Pherae an efficient spy network due to all the business friends he made during his time as a merchant. While not as good as Ostia's it was something and was used as a building ground for Pherae's spy network. On his advise Eliwood funded the buildings of many inns throughout Lycia, Etruria and Bern.

While Pherae was healing the Lycian alliance was beginning to fall apart. Without Pherae to support it Ostia was beginning to be pressured by the other territories. It was evident that the alliance would not last much longer as it was beginning crumble as power hungry lord began to conspire amongst each other wanting to seize power over all of Lycia. None of them really bothered with Pherae as Eliwood took the precaution of presenting Pheare army to still being in long term healing process to the other nation-states of Lycia.

Marquess Santaruz had fallen ill and was dying from and infection caused by the wound he suffered years ago. Since he had no heirs many wondered what would happen to Santaruz after his was rumored that Lord Helman planned on handing Santaruz over to Pherae after his death due to his treatment toward Eliwood whom he treasured like a son. This of course was true but wass known only to Eliwood after Lord Helman personally told Eliwood of his intentions. Regardless to say Eliwood was deeply touched by this gesture and swore to lead Santaruz as well as he led Pherae.

In Caelin, Lord Hausen's brother , Lord Lurdgen who was the only known heir to the throne was plotting to kill his brother in order to seize the throne for himself. He was already beginning to bribe the soldiers into his service. In Laus, Lord Darin was building up his army in preparations for a rebellion against Ostia so that he could rule Lycia and had sent envoys out to other terriotories in the league discretely promising them power should they help him. Many territories agreed.

In Ostia Hector's brother, Lord Uther, who became Marquess after the death of their father was busy strengthening Ostia's defenses to face the rebellion when if came. He could only hope that not all the territories rebel otherwise Ostia would be annihilated.

Despite all this, Eliwood and Hector's friendship continued to stay strong as he visited Pheare as often as Eliwood visited Ostia. Eliwood assured Uther that should the other territories rebel Pherae will stand besides Ostia as it always has. It was during this time unknown to Hector or Eliwood that Uther discovered that he was suffering from a terminal illness and that he probably would only live for another few year but kept it from them so as not to worry them.

It was obvious to Eliwood there would soon be open rebellion toward Ostia's rule.

* * *

" It seem we're going to be facing a civil war soon." Eliwood said one day while he was discussing matters in a meeting with Marcus, Harken , Isadora, Merlinus and a few other advisors. Harken and Isadora had been made generals of Pherae's armies while Merlinus now held the position of chief of treasury and inteligence. Marcus on the other hand held the position of head of the army and chief advisor.

The others all turned to Eliwood who was sitting at the head of the table. Marcus and Harken kept neutral expressions. While the others looked a little troubled.

"What do youplan to do my lord?" Marcus asked. The others listened closely. Eliwood looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We will honor our alliance with Ostia. Should the other territories rebel we will deploy and conquer them." said Eliwood. "However should Ostia fall and lose its power before we reach them then we will take over the Lycian League and created a Kingdom united under one banner. My banner to be more specific."

To say that most of the occupants in room were surprised would be an understatement. They never thought the 16 year old Lord Eliwood had such ambitions. Seeing this Eliwood continued.

"The alliance has been growing corrupt as the years went by. No it's been falling apart since before long before any of us were born. To obtain true peace the other territories must be unite under a king. I will be that king. We will treat the people of the other territories we conquer as we would treat our own. Our army will have to maintain a strict code of honor and discipline. That way we will get the populaces to support us and easily rule with little to no resistance from the citizenry."

The room could only remain silent as they watched their liege who began to lay out his plans with utmost care and tell them about all of his contingency plans. Everyone except Marcus stared in wonder at the efficient strategy their liege lay out before them.

"It seems the time of a new era is about to begin," Marcus thought as he smiled inwardly at the determination in Eliwood's eyes. Eliwood was not a person whose emotion could be told by looking at his face it was his eyes and even then you had to know him to a certain degree to be able to tell. Those were the eyes of a leader, the eye that every lord of Pherae possessed as well as the aura of power that shrouded around him like a cloak.

_**To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**To all readers. I would like to inform you that this story is currently undergoing a major rewrite from beginning to end. After having reread the whole story I've found that there are some major grammar problems and there is a bit of a lack of reality in the story.**

**I am unsure when the story will be republished as it will take me some time to repair and refocus the story.**


End file.
